fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Meredy
Meredy is a female member of one of the Dark Guilds, Grimoire Heart. She is one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Appearance Meredy is a young girl with a short stature. She has short, coral pink hair and bright green eyes. She has golden wing-like headgear around her ears. She wears a tight uniform with leggings that reach up to her upper thigh. She also wears a red cape with a golden lining around the edges. The cape's left-shoulder portion has a white symbol of Grimoire Heart. Her overall appearance seem to be based off of a knight or valkyrie, both being noble in their respective cultures. Personality Meredy seems to have two distinct personalities. The first one, which she showed in her initial introduction and after her arrival on Tenrou Island, is a stoic, mature, and calm one. In this personality, her speech seems almost robotic, as she pauses between words and refers to her mission to "exterminate" and "annihilate" her enemies as the "prime directive", and she even gave the members of Fairy Tail numbers for the order in which she would kill them. Her second personality, which she displayed on the airship as it neared Tenrou Island, is a child-like one more commonly associated with people her age: she quickly grew excited because she saw that the island was in view, but showed a lack of confidence after Ultear scolded her, as she then hung her head down in an ashamed manner. When she saw Makarov in his Titan Form, she looked both frightened and curious. She is very fond of Ultear to the point of nicknaming her Ul, albeit not knowing it would anger her. Her fondness of her goes to the point that she will kill Gray Fullbuster for causing the death of Ur and supposedly Ultear suffer. Synopsis S-Class Trial arc She was first shown on an airship, which belongs to her guild, Grimoire Heart. Ultear asked her if she would be partaking in the fight, to which Meredy affirmed. However, when Meredy calls Ultear "Ul", she is scolded and loses confidence, when Zancrow comforts her. She then witnesses them arriving to Fairy Tail Island and sees Makarov's giant release form, and she compliments his size by stating how big he is. She is later transported to the battlefield by Caprico's bubble magic, saying "Mission begin". She later confronts Erza Scarlet and Juvia Loxar, and notes that their extermination is her prime objective. She explains to them what Grimoire Heart plans to do with Zeref : to create a world where non-magic users cannot survive. She is later seen in her battle with Erza and Juvia when attacks them with an attack called Maguilty Sodom, that creates magic swords that were sent flying towards the two. The attack managed to pierce Juvia's water body, which caused Erza to question what type of Magic it was, Meredy simply stated that to eliminate the enemy was her mission.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 225,Pages 5-6 As the battle between the three continues Meredy begins to assault Juvia and states that she will be "13th place". Erza then tells Juvia to step down because she will take care of her, and Meredy replies that Erza will be "4th place". When questioned by Erza as to what her rankings where Meredy replied that those were the rankings she decided to kill them in. Meredy then utilizes Maguilty Sodom and attacks Juvia again. Erza then asks why she is after Juvia, and Meredy replies "13 is just trash I'll take care of her quickly." Meredy then goes on and continues explaining her rankings and says Gray Fullbuster is first. Meredy then trembles in anger, stating that Gray killed Ur, which hurt Ultear, and for that, she would never forgive him. Meredy's swords then circle Erza, ready to attack her. However, her swords are wiped out by Juvia's water, and she looks on in shock as Juvia rises and the battlefield becomes drenched in rain, and Juvia says she can't forgive Meredy and with a disturbing look on her face asks Meredy whose life she was going to take.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 27-34 The battle between them then continues and Juvia goes on the offensive forcing Meredy back with ease, much to the suprise of Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 1-6 Juvia then tells Erza to leave Meredy to her, and Erza goes off to find Wendy and Gray, Meredy attempts to stop Erza but Juvia easily stops her. Meredy then tries to use Maguilty Ray but Juvia stops it easily with her water magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 7-9 Juvia and Meredy then converse briefly before Meredy uses her Sensory Link Magic to link Gray and Juvia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 13-15 Juvia then asks Meredy what she did, and Meredy explains that she linked the senses of her and Gray, much to Juvia's pleasure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Page 16 Until Meredy explains that Gray and Juvia share pain as well and she attacks Juvia and Gray feels the pain as well. Juvia then attacks Meredy with her Sierra spell which suprises Meredy, and forces Meredy to link herself to Juvia and Gray stating that no matter which one of them died Gray would still perish as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 17-21 Magic and Abilities Caster Magic User: Hades stated that Meredy possesses Lost Magic and upon being faced with Erza and Juvia, also states that Meredy has enough power to face them both. *Maguilty Sensory: Is the Lost Magic that Meredy uses. It has the ability to make two or more people's senses as one. If one of the people linked with the magic feel pain then the others will as well. :*Maguilty Sodom: It creates teal magic blades that could even slice and damage Juvia's water body.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 225, Page 5 Major Battles *VS Erza and Juvia= CURRENT Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Dark Mages Category:Grimoire Heart